My First Love
by zhaErza
Summary: 'Jika kau jadi anak baik, maka aku akan kembali,' itu adalah perkataan sahabat baikku, dan aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak melanggar janji kami agar suatu saat nanti kami dapat bertemu lagi dengan jalan apapun yang akan ditakdirkan Tuhan. Aku akan tetap menuggunya walau sudah tidak ada kabar mengenai dia dan keluarganya, ya akan kulakukan semua itu karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku


Ada seseorang yang bilang padaku, jika kita menjadi anak baik dan selalu melakukan kebaikan kepada orang-orang dengan ikhlas, maka kita pasti akan mendapatkan segala kebaikan dalam hidup kita dan Tuhan pasti akan membalas keikhlasan hati kita kelak. Tersenyumlah seperti mentari yang selalu setia menyinari dunia ini, maka hati kita pasti akan damai dan hangat.

Itu adalah perkataan sahabat baikku Uchiha Sasuke, meskipun dia sudah lama pindah dan aku benar-benar kehilangan kontak darinya, aku pasti akan tetap memengang janji kami saat masih di sekolah dasar dulu, aku percaya bahwa Tuhan akan mempertemukan kami dengan cara apapun dan aku akan selalu mencintainya sampai kapan pun, karena dia adalah Cinta Pertamaku...

* * *

**My First Love**

**By: zhaErza**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam Charanya **

**Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, EYD, Typo, alur gak jelas, DLDR, RnR, dll.**

**Selamat Membaca ^.^**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru bagi para pelajar. Sakura membenahi dirinya di depan cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangannya yang sedang memakai seragam SMA dengan sebuah bando putih susu yang bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Hoyyy Jidattttt, mau sampai kapan kau di kamar terus ayo cepat turun untuk saparan, jangan hanya berdandan bisa pecah kacanya," Teriak Karin sang kakak sulung dari arah lantai bawah.

"Iya sebentar dasar nenek sihir...," ucap Sakura malas sambil berjalan keluar menuju arah dapur untuk sarapan bersama.

Merekapun akhirnya memulai makan dan tidak sampai setengah jam sarapan hangat itu sudah selesai.

Sakura dan Karin berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah mereka, mereka terlahir sebagai kakak adik dengan hanya terpaut satu tahun saja. Karin duduk di kelas tiga sedangkan Sakura masih di kelas dua.

"Hei Saki, aku tahu kau setiap malam selalu memimpikan pangernmu itu. mpsssttt...," ucap Karin sambil menahan tawanya karena rencananya untuk menggoda sang adik berhasil, wajah Sakura kontan langsung memerah.

"Ck, Urushaii." Ucap Sakura yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayolah ceritakan lebih lanjut lagi tentang perasaanmu itu, kenapa kau tidak move on saja sih, dia itukan tidak jelas keberadaannya!" omel Karin kepada Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau wekkk...," Sakura berkata sambil mencubit pipi Karin lalu berlari dari hadapan kakaknya itu.

"Aduhhh... hei awas kau ya Jidatttt...," ucap karin berteriak.

Sakura berlari menuju kelasnya, dan dia pun masuk ke dalam kelas itu dengan nafas yang benar-benar kacau.

"Sial kenapa si nenek merah itu selalu tau kalau aku memimpikan Sasuke-kun?, hmmm... kapan kau akan kembali ke sini, aku merindukanmu Sasuke-kun" gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menundukkan kpalanya.

**Flashback**

Dua orang anak sekolah dasar tengah bermain di taman belakang sekolah mereka yang cukup sepi karena mendapat rumor ada hantu di sana. Mereka bermain mulai dari kejar-kejaran, petak umpet atau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk saja.

"Sasuke-kun aku bosan, ayo kita main masak-masakan?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain itu." jawab Sasuke dengan memasang wajah malas.

"Emm... kalau begitu kita merangkai bunga saja ya, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mencari bunganya." Ucap Sakura yang langsung berlari menuju rimbunan bunga-bunga yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berlari, lalu mengikutinya dari belakang dan menghampirinya.

"Kau ingin mencabutnya Sakura?" tanyanya kepada teman merah mudanya itu yang sedang berjongkok untuk mematahkan tangkai bunga yang ada di taman itu.

"Iya, kita kan mau merangkai bunga Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana sih...," ucap Sakura sambil memandang heran Sasuke yang masih berdiri.

"Hn, jangan."

"Eh... kenapa Sasuke-kun" tanya Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Sakura akhirnya dia pun ikut berjongkok di samping temannya itu.

"Lihatlah...," ucap Sasuke ambigu.

"Aree... Saku lihat kok Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura bingung.

"Apa yang kau lihat Saku?"

"Bunga... umm... bunganya banyak, lalu indah dan penuh warna-warni Sasuke-kun." Sakura berucap riang sambil menatap rimbunan bunga yang ada di taman itu.

"Maka dari itu, seharusnya kita berdua menjaganya bukan merusaknya." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Sakura.

"Eh... tapi bunganya cantik, Saku mau memetiknya dan membuat gelang untuk kita dan Kaa-chan." Sakura mengatakannya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dam menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke yang melihat temannya ngambek kepadanya hanya tertawa kecil dan menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Aww... Sasuke-kun, menyebalkan."

"Hei, sebaiknya jangan merusak sesuatu yang indah, dan kita harus menjaganya." Sasuke berucap sambil memandang ke arah rimbunan bunga yang ada di hadapannya.

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun...,"

"Jika kita menjadi anak baik dan selalu berkelakuan baik, maka semua orang akan bahagia begitu juga dengan kita." Sasuke berucap sambil berjalan menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Iya, Sasu-kun, Saku juga mau jadi anak baik hehe...,"

"Hn, dan tersenyumlah sehangat matahari musim semi."

"Ok deh."

Mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan taman sekolah itu dan berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing yang bersebelahan. Mereka berjalan sambil bercanda dan tertawa riang.

.

.

.

"Hiksss... Sasuke-kun jangan pindah...," Suara serak Sakura yang bergetar ketika mengutarakan keinginnanya untuk mencegah teman baiknya pindah.

"Saku-chan, sudahlah... Sasuke-kun juga nanti sedih jika Saku menangis terus." Ucap Kizashi yang menenangkan anak bungsunya itu.

"Iya Saku-chan nanti Sasu pasti balik lagi kok." Sekarang giliran sang kakak sulung yang menenangkan adiknya.

"Hikssss..., "

"Sakura sudahlah, jangan sedih. Nanti kau pasti akan mendapatkan teman lagi." Sasuke berucap sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Hiksss... tidak pokoknya Sasu-chan jangan pergi, Saku tidak mau...," Sakura menangis sejadinya karena mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saja melihat tingkah manja temannya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berjanji. Jika Saku jadi anak baik maka suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali, bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke yang mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus dan mengacak-acak rambut merah muda sahabatnya itu.

"Ja-janji...,"

"Hn,"

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya tersenyum dan Sasuke beserta keluarganya akhirnya pindah.

**End Flashback**

o0o

"ra... Sakura," ucap Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Eh... ah ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura bingung karena baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sadarlah, jangan melamun saja Jidat. Kakashi-sensei sudah datang... hahhh kenapa dia tidak terlambat seperti biasa?"

"Entahlah... mungkin dia sedang tidak ada pekerjaan menyelamatkan para nenek yang tersesat itu." Ucap Sakura malas.

Ino yang melihat temannya berucap seperti itu hanya menggendikkan bahunya saja.

"Baiklah semuanya, hari ini merupakan hari yang special karena merupakan hari pertama kita bertatap muka setelah liburan yang cukup panjang, dan sekarang kita semua kedatangn murid baru. Nah, silahkan masuk...," ucap Kakashi yang memersilahkan murid baru itu masuk.

Dalam seketika kelas yang tadinya cukup berisik menjadi senyap.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara lagkah kaki murid baru itu terdengar jelas di ruang kelas yang sunyi itu, ketika murid baru itu telah masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas, ruangan pun langsung penuh dengan bisik-bisik dan...

"Kyaaaa kerennn...," teriak Ino yang memekakkan telinga Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Huaaa... tampan...,"

"Kakkoi...,"

"Pssttt... pssst keren ya...,"

"Ck, menyebalkan ada saja murid keren yang masuk ke kelas ini, setidaknya sudah cukup dengan si jenius itu, si muka dingin mata perak, dan si senyum palsu itu. Kenapa ada lagi...,"

"Naruto, berisik kau, sudahlah tenang aku tau kau itu jelek." Ucap Kiba malas.

Naruto yang mendengar Kiba berucap begitu hanya membuang muka dan mengumpat Kesal.

Ruangan yang tadinya tenang itu langsung ribut ketika seorang murid baru keren yang berdiri di depan kelas itu, Kakashi yang melihat tingkah anak muritnya hanya mendengus malas saja.

"Tenanglah semuanya, sekarang perkenalkan namamu...,"

Murid baru itu hanya menatap datar kelas barunya yang kembali sepi.

...

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Huaaaa akhirnya ini ff baru ku, semoga gak mengecewakan ya Minnasan :D. RnR yaaaa

oh ya ff yang 'Pengikat Hati' dan 'Bisakah?' masih diketik jadi harap bersabar ya.

ditunggu loh kritik dan sarannya...

ditunggu juga kripik sambal dan baladonya hoho nyamm nyamm XD

Salam Sayang

***zhaErza (Nurmayliza Sinaga)**


End file.
